


satellite moon

by pyrality



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrality/pseuds/pyrality
Summary: Kuroo is in orbit around Tsukishima.





	satellite moon

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for literal years kljfdslkfaj i thought i'd finally clean it up to post it

"Tsukki," Kuroo hums, a warm, solid presence against his side when he leans into him and rests his arm over his shoulder. The press of his sports jacket against the nape of Tsukishima's neck is cool and rough, but not— not _unpleasant._ "Come humor us third-year captains again today?"

"I don't want to," Tsukishima says easily, but he doesn't shrug the older teen off.

(Kuroo looks the part, sleepy and sly eyes, slanted lips, but there's something soft just beneath the surface that Tsukishima finds he can't quite pin down, something that piques his interest. The truth is he doesn’t really mind Kuroo’s company, even if he pulls faces and acts apathetic around the older teen.)

"You're getting better," Kuroo muses with a smile. The smile is a strange mix of wicked yet fond, and it makes Tsukishima tickle beneath his skin, almost happy. Kuroo leans his weight in firmer, hipbone digging into Tsukishima's side uncomfortably. The other teen is so bony, he thinks. Irritating.

"Watch your fingers when you block. It's easy to sprain them blocking power spikers like Bokuto."

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know," the blond replies testily, feeling irritated and he startles at how close Kuroo is when he turns to look at him. He stop-starts, meeting Kuroo’s gaze, and catches his breath for a second at the look in the older teen’s eyes.

"Ah, sorry, sorry,” he hums, breath fanning across Tsukishima’s cheek, smile turning just a bare slant shy of smug and self-satisfied. "Just a friendly senpai telling his cute little protege to be careful."

His cheeks feel warm and his mouth is dry suddenly. Defensive, Tsukishima backs a half-step away and glares at him, voice taking on a sharper tone, "Stop calling me that."

Kuroo rolls his eyes, snickering, "Make me.”

He’s goaded easily enough, but he supposes Kuroo doesn’t expect him to respond quite as boldly. Tsukishima steps closer, adrenaline pumping in his veins, a liquid hot rush, as he tilts his chin up and meets Kuroo's gaze. The older teen startles, eyes wide in a way that makes Tsukishima have to bite back a laugh from the back of his throat, a laugh that would no doubt sound too _soft—_

 _"_ You sure?" he asks, keeping his tone even enough that he can pass off as sounding confident.

Kuroo flusters in a way Tsukishima hadn't anticipated when he flushes just barely under his cheeks and averts his gaze for a split second before forcing himself to look back. It feels like Tsukishima just popped a bubble that was obscuring his sight—

"Did- Did it _hurt?_ "

" _What?_ "

"When you fell for me," Kuroo finishes, ridiculously proud of himself, cheeks a darker hue now, fingers tight in Tsukishima's sweater against his chest.

"Oh my god," Tsukishima says before he starts laughing.

Kuroo lights up like a Christmas tree, and Tsukishima's still feeling warm in the pit of his stomach from laughing, but he feels something lurch in his chest too, at the sight of Kuroo clearly embarrassed and flustered. The blond turns his face and slinks away, feels vaguely defeated at the sudden unsteady rapid pace of his heart against his ribcage.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He finds that he's startled that beneath the flamboyant, honey-sweet flirting Kuroo really actually might be _genuine—_ and he’s not ready for that. He’s not ready to acknowledge the softness in the other teen’s eyes, the patience in his voice when he explains tips and pointers for blocking again.

(Something about the way Kuroo's eyes lean warm rather than too hot makes something not unlike butterflies awaken in Tsukishima's gut. With wings scraping along the inside of his stomach and fidgety, sweaty fingers laced in front of him, he feels like he's burning beneath his skin, trapped beneath the sticky warm glimmer of Kuroo's fond eyes.)

"Not sure whether you had a sweet tooth or not," Kuroo comments as he presses the side of a can of milk coffee onto his shoulder. He smiles, a sheepish grin, and Tsukishima feels his throat work in a nervous swallow. "This brand isn't too sweet, not too bitter either."

"Thank you," Tsukishima manages slowly, reaching up to take the coffee from the other boy's hand. The can is cold to the touch, the chilled press to his warm palms relieving.  
  
  
  
~*~

  
  
  
There is something infuriating in the way Kuroo laughs, breathy, raspy, when he ruffles Tsukishima's damp hair. His fingers catch along the rim of his glasses, knocking them askew. The irritated noise Tsukishima tries to make dies in his throat when Kuroo falls silent, fingers warm and careful against his temple when he pushes his glasses back.

"Sorry, Glasses," he murmurs, and it is too openly affectionate in ways that make Tsukishima burn beneath his cheeks.

(It was stupid of him not to realize sooner that Kuroo is soft-hearted after all.)  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Kuroo runs hot. His body is always radiating warmth, even when he hasn't been practicing or working out. He's pleasantly warm by Tsukishima's side, his arm bare centimeters from the blond's own, as he sucks on his water bottle cap, gaze hazy as he looks off into the distance.

Tsukishima isn't sure what prompts him to bump his elbow against Kuroo's, a brief touch, just barely grazing along the older teen's warm skin. Kuroo startles, popping the water bottle cap from his mouth, water dribbling down his chin as he turns his gaze on Tsukishima.

"Need something?" Kuroo asks after a moment, raising the back of his hand to rub over his chin. His eyes are warm and expectant, the curve of his lips just barely upturned in a half-smile.

"No," Tsukishima hears himself say, dropping his gaze to the floor as he laces his fingers in front of him, suddenly feeling warm beneath his cheeks. "Sorry."

There's a moment of silence between them before a quiet chuckle erupts from Kuroo's lips. Tsukishima jolts, turning his eyes up to look at the black-haired, who's hunched forward, hand clasped over his mouth. There's a bare hint of a grin behind his fingers and his eyes are bright and sharp when they meet Tsukishima's.

"You're actually pretty shy, huh?" Kuroo teases, and his body is loose and languid, comfortable and playful. "That's cute. Didn't peg you for the type, honestly."

"I'm a lot of things you don't know," Tsukishima mutters, feeling defensive as he turns away. "And I'm not shy. I just happened to bump you."

"Mmhm," Kuroo hums and Tsukishima can practically imagine the Cheshire Cat like grin he must be wearing. "It's just the two of us here, Glasses. No better time than any to get a confession out."

"You wish," Tsukishima hisses, turning on him, pressing close and his gut tightens in satisfaction at the way Kuroo's eyes widen in surprise at the intrusion of his personal space.

"Yeah," Kuroo breathes after a moment, soft, barely audible, not moving when he smiles just barely.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
“You’re _infuriating_ ,” Tsukishima hisses, eyes gold-white like light off the moon, and Kuroo smiles, faint, dark eyes like the vastness of unyielding space.

“You're cute," he replies easily, but his tone is honest and fond and the hand he presses to Tsukishima's waist is affectionate and gentle. "You're not good at all this talking thing, huh? But you're trying. It's nice."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say you like me."

"I like you," Kuroo says easily, but Tsukishima is the one who feels like he's been defeated. "I like you a lot, Tsukki. But you knew that." He leans forward, squeezing Tsukishima's waist lightly. "Hey. You're a good kid, you know. I know you've got issues, but you like volleyball, don't you? M'only gonna be here until Spring High anyway. Might as well pass on my knowledge to you."

"Don't say that."

"It's all true—"

"I didn't ask for your help," Tsukishima manages, voice falling quieter between them. "But I guess I owe you a thank you."

"You're welcome," Kuroo says, free hand reaching up to ruffle his hair playfully. "Just as I thought," he murmurs as he slides his hand down to Tsukishima's cheek, "you really _are_ cute."

Kuroo leans forward, thumb pressed against his chin below his mouth, fingers cradling along his jaw when he kisses the corner of Tsukishima's mouth with a smile. It's a brief contact and he's pulling away before Tsukishima has time to process the touch. He reaches up, fisting a hand in the older teen's jacket and pulls him forward, kissing him full on the mouth.

Kuroo makes a soft, pleasantly surprised noise into his mouth, humming when he kisses back.


End file.
